


The Greatest Gift

by angelus2hot



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gives Dan the greatest gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Greatest Gift  
>  **Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,041  
>  **Summary:** Blair gives Dan the greatest gift of all.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'The Gift by Collin Raye' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html) and for the [July Pool Party](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1712415.html) at 1_million_words

 

 

 

 

 

Blair flopped back against the pillows, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Her hair was in disarray, her legs still tangled in his and her body was deliciously sore. She still couldn't believe how good they were together. If someone had told her mere months earlier she would be with Dan Humphrey and loving every minute of it she would have called them crazy... at the very least.

And yet here they were.

 

A sweet, sexy grin began to pull at the corners of Dan’s mouth as he slid his fingers teasingly along her skin and whispered naughty but oh so tempting words in her ear.

As he ran the tips of his fingers along her naked hip slight tremors shook her body making it even harder for her to catch her breath. But she tried hard to ignore the fire that was beginning to spread through her veins. They needed to talk and she wouldn’t be put off any longer.

After what seemed like hours she finally managed to get her breathing back under control. Blair took a deep breath before she softly whispered, "I have to tell you something."

Dan swallowed hard as those dreaded words echoed around him. He slowly stilled his fingers. He shouldn't touch her anymore. _They were over._ He had known this day was coming. How could it not? Everyone knew the Chuck and Blair story. You couldn't have one without the other. Oh they could go there separate ways for a time but they always gravitated back towards each other. It was the way the world was made. They were destined for each other. He should have known better than to get his hopes up for more. But he wouldn't say anything to try and keep her from Chuck. There was no point. He knew it was a battle he wouldn't win. Before Blair could say anything else he quickly interrupted, "Look, I know what you're going to say so I'll just say it for you. We had a great time you and I but...” He swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe the understatement that had came out of his mouth. _They were perfect together. Why couldn’t she see that?_ “But we knew it couldn't last. So..."

Blair's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed as she sat up. If there was one thing she despised it was someone telling her what she was going to say and then getting it wrong. Dan of all people should have known that. "I'll have you know, Humphrey, that was not what I was going to say at all. And if you would have bothered to shut up and let me talk you would have known that." She flipped her hair back out of her eyes and glared down at him.

His eyes widened. He had always known she was a raving beauty, _How could he miss it?_ but he’d never noticed before that Blair in a temper was a sight to behold. She was perfection personified. He put his hand to his chest and gave her his best lopsided grin. "I do beg your pardon, Miss Waldorf. Please continue."

Despite herself she giggled. "What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted..." Blair paused. "No. I don't think I want to tell you now."

"Oh come on, Blair. I already said I'm sorry. What more do you want?” At the look on her face he quickly added, “Please forgive me for being an ass?"

Once more she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Fine. I guess you're forgiven." She slapped his arm. “But don’t let it happen again.”

Dan nodded. "What did you want to tell me?" He prompted gently.

For a brief moment worry clouded her mind but then she reminded herself she was Blair Waldorf and she feared nothing. She cleared her throat delicately before she stared down into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

His mouth popped open. He didn't know what to say, or do. He'd loved Blair for so long but he had never thought, not once in all the time they were together that he would ever hear those three little words from her. She had just handed the former Lonely Boy the greatest gift anyone had ever given him and she didn’t even know it. A smile graced his face as he stared up into her shining eyes. But then again she probably did.

“Say it again.”

Blair wanted to tease him about being so demanding with not a please in sight but the look in his eyes gave her pause. “I love you.”

A wave of relief swept through him as he grabbed her arms, pulled her down on top of his body and whispered against her lips, "I love you, too. I have for a long time." 

“Is this the way it’s always going to be between us. I have to say it first before you’ll even admit to it?” She gave him her haughtiest look.

Dan smiled at the teasing glint in her eyes as he reached up to nibble her bottom lip gently between his teeth. “I have to keep you on your toes.”

“Dan!” She squealed his name as he quickly rolled her beneath him.

Time seemed to stand still as Dan leaned over her, his eyes staring deep into hers. His voice was husky as he began to speak. “I love you. There’s not a single part of you that I’m not in love with. And it’s not just your beauty. I love how strong you are, how confident, your independence... and yes even your control freak bitchy side.” His lips met hers in a tender kiss before he pulled away to add, “I will spend the rest of my days proving it to you over and over again.”

He watched mesmerized as Blair’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. Dan knew he would spend the rest of his life showing Blair just how thankful he was for the gift she had given him. But for this moment all he wanted to do was kiss her again. Without another word he lowered his head and did just that.


End file.
